A Goddess In Winchester's Life
by KezGirl
Summary: set after 5x14 and what comes after. Jess and Corinne make an appearance in Dean and Sam's life but will they be able to help the boys heal their soul and make them trust each other again. will they be the "medicine" the boys need?
1. Chapter 1

Ok.. this is my first story here on fan fiction and I hope you'll like it .i wish some reviews from you because I need them to keep going. I'm definitively a Dean girl but I will write this story in a different way .Is not exactly what I was thinking at but I find it more intense this way and I hope you can feel it or sense it in the same way I do. I couldn't stop crying seeing Dean heartbroken at the end of the 5x14 so I decide to write this story .i don't know…maybe because it inspires me or because I'm a sensitive person inside and a tough person outside….I'm exactly as Corinne in this story. I choose to use Corinne as name for my character .I remember reading this name in a quiz once and I like it. Is not a common name so I think it match to my character….The story will be chronicled by her best friend Jess who is a hunter for many years.

And guys please I do need a **BETAREADER. **Can someone give me a hand with that?

My grammar is bad sometimes and that's why I need someone to give me a hand.

~***~

"Hi Bobby. Uhm… is me Jess Miller. Remember me?" I ask him nervously. It has been a very long while since I sow Bobby the last time. Ever since my parents passed away he was like family to me. We didn't keep in touch often because the last time we sow each other…this being 2 years ago….we had a little argue. Sometimes Bobby can be overprotective and I'm not at the kind of girl playing with dolls ever since I was 16. Bobby was my mentor, my teacher, my best friend ,my family but sometimes he manage to piss me off so badly. Well I guess he can say the same about me. He always used to tell me that I resemble my father and every time I remember that I smile because I know is true. I do resemble my father a lot… at last from what I can remember about him.

My father and Bobby use to hunt together but unfortunately in their last hunt my father passed away. A vampire killed him and since then vampires are my favorite hunts. Few months after my mom passed away because she suffered from cancer. She hide that for me and dad as much as she could but when my father died she decide is better for me to know everything. It was horrible to find out that from a happy innocent life you'll have to become a grown up in a matter of days and becoming from a normal child a hunter. The day my mother told me about her illness she also told me about my fathers job.

It was like "'_You know the monsters under the bed? They're real, and your father hunt them for a living__** ". **_That was the worse day of my life but with the time I accept my life. I realize I couldn't run from this any longer and that my father's life was chasing me wherever I go. It was hard but now it becomes harder . Sometimes I wonder why I have to live this life? Why can't I be like the other? A stable home, a normal family, a husband and some kids .Why I have to travel and be the hero of the story despite of hating this job ?

Ohh I wish I can have the right answer for all my questions, but I don't and that's what piss me off the most. The good part of being a haunter is the satisfaction you could save an innocent life, that you could give the others what you can't have…a new chance .

"Jess. Gosh I can't believe is you girl" I heard a voice at the other end of the line. It was Bobby and for the first time in years I was so damn happy to hear his voice.

"Yes Bobby is me. Uhm.. I just call to see how are you and uhm.. I wander if I can pay you a visit . I'm few mille away from South Dakota …" I said nervously

"Bull girl. Who do you think you're speaking with ? You're in some kind of problems and you need my help. " he add but this time he wasn't right. I was between hunts and I was really missing him. After my last hunt I realize how important is to keep in touch with the persons you care about or who care about you. Life doesn't mean nothing without love and friendship. I just miss the old days ….

"See you in 30 minutes Bobby" I finish and hang up the phone.

I smile to myself and after I turn wanting to go back to the car but I stop when I sow my best friend Corinne, seating on the trunk of my car. Her look was kind of lost but I don't blame here. This days weren't easy for non of us. The wind was playing with her long dark(brunette) curly hair and the sun light was reflecting over her face. I admire her for a moment and after I sit next to her avoiding looks.

"If I were a guy I f***ing date you" I told her with a smile on my face

"Shut up Jess" she replay teasing me and smiling

"I think we should go. Bobby is waiting for us" I add after a pause

"So you finally decide to call him huh?" she asked me not surprised at all about what I did

"Yeah I did. This last hunt help me realize life is nothing without a little bit of love in it you know?" I avoid her look but I could feel her looking at me

" I'm glad you decide to call him Jess. I mean he's been like a father for you all this time. You owe him so much …" after a short pause " and you can be annoying sometimes and stubborn and …"

" Shut up! I got your point" I answer hitting her arm softly and smiling

She smiled back which make me happy. Is been a while since I sow her in such a good mood. She was smiling despite everything she had to live and accept bout herself lately.

I know her since I was 3 and she was 5. We spend lot of time together , even since I meet her she was the one who never turn her back to me. An unconditional friend? Yeah that's definitely Corinne but 2 years ago strange things start happening with her and it took her a while to accept it and more for the others to accept them when they find out about her ability. I knew she don't take well all this but is to strong and stubborn to let it show.

When I get up from the trunk she was already in the car : driver's place of course. I roll my eyes every time I see her there. She adore driving, she says is helping her relax but I always find driving a tiring thing. Oh yeah I do enjoy my passenger seat especially when I need a nap .My relaxing moments are when I do NOTHING .

During my driving to South Dakota to meet Bobby I keep looking at her. The expression on her face was so peaceful after so much time. I couldn't hide my smile.

"Why are you smiling ?what's in that mind of yours this time huh?" she ask me curious

"Nothing! Just nothing" I answer her and she roll her eyes. She knew me to well to buy this crap

" Yeah and I'm Paris Hilton" she say ironically

I couldn't stop laughing at her replay .She hates Paris Hilton and comparing herself with her was more than funny. "I tough you hate her"

" I still do " she answer me annoyed by my question

"Yeah but you compare yourself with her " I answer raising my eyebrows jokingly while she give me an angry glare

"Alright, alright." I raised my hands in defeat.

Wanting to change the subject because I knew she hate me staring at her I add ""We're almost there Corinne. I can't wait to see Bobby again ."

"I bet you can't wait to see him again huh?"

" You guess it well " I answer with a fade smile. I felt guilty for our last meeting but I know he will forgive me.

"I'm glad to hear that Jess because I'm tired. I need a break"

I smile and nod. We both need a break and some good sleep. After few more minutes of silence between us, minutes in witch she return into her world ,we were already affront Bobby's house. It was so good to be there again. Only seeing that old cars in his yard and his house put a smile on my face and my mind was flooded by memories. I keep watching around remember how I use to run all over his yard and Bobby trying to stop me, how I use to help him fixing his old cars…but this grumpy old man always refuse to let them go…no matter how broken that cars were he never give up on them. "There's always something good you can use " he keep telling me .

"Jess are you ok?" I heard Corinne asking me

"Yes I am. I just remember my days here. I miss them you know?" I told her avoiding her eyes because I could feel tears in my eyes. As If I could lie to her. She could already feel what I feel. She put her hand on my shoulder and give me a smile. Was everything I need in that moment and I already knew she was there for me. She always was.

I approach Bobby's house and before I could knock , the door open .It was Bobby. God how much I've missed him. "Bobby is me Jess, Jess Miller ." In that moment I could see his big eyes looking at me in shock and in a blink of an eye I could feel his arms around me. Bobby was hugging me after so much time. Tears flood my eyes and I let them go. "I'm so happy to see you again Jess" he told me while I return his hug. God it was so good to be in his arms again.

"Bobby, this is my best friend Corinne Carson." I told him after the hug.

"is a pleasure to meet you sir" I hear her saying shaking Bobby's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine girl. Jess friends are always welcome in my house. Please girl come in"

He was always a great man and accepting her so fast was a surprise even for me. Coming from Bobby it was a surprise but coming from Corinne was already natural. We get in and I notice the house was exactly as I remember it , exactly the way it use to be when I left. Nothing was different and as always I could feel welcomed there. I could see Corinne looking on the walls analyze the symbols carefully as she always does. I just smile. It was like watching a child analyze a new toy and it was pleasant for my eyes.

She look at me and I tried to look somewhere else but she catch me "Damn" I said to myself, I knew she doesn't like it but I couldn't keep my eyes away.

"I know what you're doing Jess .Well I guess you're right this time. I was surprised to see all this on the walls and yes I can feel things if this is what you're thinking at witch I know you do" she say to me smiling

"I know, is (short break looking around) different but is what a haunter do for protection. I guess many things happened here and I know you can feel them. What is hard for me to understand is your silence every time you feel something new. You just close yourself and refuse to speak. You don't share your feelings and that's what concern me the most…but is ok , I guess I can understand you more than I used to. I know you'll open to me when you'll feel like sharing your thoughts

For a moment she refuse to look at me and I knew what comes next: SILANCE because that's what happened every time I open the subject but is impossible to ignore it. It really does .

"Girls are you hungry? " I can heard Bobby asking us but non of us respond . Bobby approach " something wrong happened?" he ask looking at me and after at her. " No Bobby is ok ." I answer back but I lied because it was something wrong happening and she knew it. Suddenly she turn and look at Bobby " Sir I don't want to disturb but I feel a little bit tired. Can I get some rest for an hour while you and Jess speak about what you have to speak? "

Bobby look at her with a little smile " First of all you can call me Bobby and secondly sure you can get some rest. You can go upstairs and take a nap while me an Jess chook something for launch. I'll come for you after"

I look at Bobby and I couldn't believe it. He was very nice with a person that he already meet but I guess the fact she was my friend allow him to open a little more. She just nod and smile back. I knew I upset her even more but I couldn't avoid this any longer. Bobby looked at me confused and I roll my eyes. I knew I owe him some explanations about what just happened and about my presence there after all this time.

"Help me with the launch and you know I'm all ears " he warn me

I roll my eyes again because I knew he will say that but in the same time I miss his sarcasm. I follow him in the kitchen and I told him everything about me and Corinne.

I told him what happened during all this years and how much I regret having that argue with him when we last meet. . I told him how she can feel what others feel before they can tell her something, how all this affect her and how she keep distance every time I open this subject with her.

"Do you tell me that she can feel other's pain without knowing them or asking them something first? Just with a simple presence or touch?" he asked me confused

"Yes Bobby. Sometimes she can use only a picture or something that belong to a certain person and she can feel that person's pain or happiness. But taking all that on her is hurting her more and she refuse to speak about it. That's what worry me about her. I wish I could help her but she keep me away. She doesn't let nobody in."

Worry appear on Bobby's face as well while looking at the stairs and after at me again.

" how she can sense all this? Something happened?" he ask me quite confused making me think that maybe he knew what give her this ability .

"Bobby why are you asking me this? Do you know something I don't?" I ask him as confused as he was.

" No I don't , I wish I could help you but I don't have an explanation to this Jess. I'm sorry"

Why nothing happened until 2 years ago? What's going on? Nobody have an explanation to what happened with her but I still hope that someday she will open more or that maybe I will find out what's the mystery behind her powers.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I rather do grammatical mistakes and I'm sorry for this. Here is my second chapter of my story. Please _**Review **_This helps me continue.

* * *

~***~

**~Upstairs in the room (Corinne's POV)~**

I look around and I find myself in a small room but very warm .I feel tired but I know I couldn't sleep if I try to. The last hunt was hard and people's fears and panic is not something easy to handle . The little girl we saved from a demon was so scared but so strong in the same time. How can someone handle so much sufferance? Isn't this job hard enough? Aren't your own fears hard enough to fight with? Yes they are, and sometimes being strong means being immortal…witch of course :IS NOT POSSIBLE . As hunter you have to be strong ,fearless because a little vulnerability can be the end for you and the others. I wish I could be different but I'm not and every day I have to fight with myself ,my ability and the others. The biggest satisfaction for me was to see the smile on other's faces after I manage to save their life ….now you tell me…it is something more beautiful in this world than LIFE and the happiness from other's faces as gratitude for your sufferance?

Life for me was more like a continue war with evil but for others can be different. I know it can be and that's the reason I keep fighting every day. It hurts, God it hurts but it worth the pain…I know it does

I look on the window and all I could see was old broken cars but deep inside I can feel something happened with Bobby. Something big, something that condemn Bobby to life this life….the life of a Hunter. Each hunter have a painful past but for someone to make symbols and devils traps on the walls of his house is more than a simple protection. It means revenge and hard feelings toward this monsters from the dark. The symbols, the house, the books he has …Oh my God this is more than I could even imagine ,more than I ever sow on other hunters I've meet till now. I take a look around the room and for a moment I feel free of my pain, free of my own problems. I wish I could stay there for ever

After a while I decide to go downstairs with Jess and Bobby but when I sow them speaking in the kitchen I decide to stay away. They had so many things to speak about and it wasn't the right moment to interrupt. I look around and I approach the books from an old table in a corner of the living room. Was old books about the Apocalypse ,demons and all kind of supernatural creatures. I find them interesting to read ,especially because I don't see this kind of books often. I picked a book from the table and a felt something falling. It was a picture with 2 boys. One of them was taller with hazel eyes and the other one was shorter with spike hair and green eyes.

I look at it for a moment .I didn't know who the boys are but the taller one was very cute and the other one had a very beautiful smile. For a moment I had a strange feeling and I realize that I was touching the face of the shorter one but after a while I just throw the picture and I screamed . When I look around I could see Jess and Bobby running toward me .They look worry and this time I give them reasons to be.

"Girl what happened?" Bobby ask me confused while I keep looking at the picture from the ground terrified. Bobby took the picture and look at me again. "Girl did you touch this picture?" he ask me

I look at him and I deny touching it but I did. and I feel an unimaginable pain. I keep looking at the pictures from Bobby's hands. After a short break I look at him again and say " I was looking at one of the books and when I pick it from the table the picture fall . I get scared and I screamed. I'm sorry I didn't want to scary you. "

I could feel Jess looking at me but I didn't want to look at her. I knew I can't lie to her and I also knew she didn't believe what I say because she knew me and she knew I don't get scared easy unless is something very important in the middle.

I look at Bobby again and I ask him " who are the boys from the picture?" he look back and come closer .

" This is Sam and this is his big brother Dean Winchester. As Jess they are family for me" he answer me friendly while I keep looking at the picture

I took the picture in my hands again and looking at Dean I couldn't understand how a person with such a large and beautiful smile in this picture can keep inside such an unimaginable pain. After a short while Bobby took the picture from me and I wish I could have it back but I didn't dare to say nothing. Jess look at me and put a hand on my shoulder

"are you ok Cory? "

I give her a little smile "I'm ok Jess. Don't worry"

**~ Jess POV~**

I look at her worried because I knew it was something with that picture but I also knew she won't speak about it. At last not now.

While me and Bobby chook some food for us he told me few things about the Winchester brothers. They seam great guy but Bobby also mention something I didn't like about them: They start the damn Apocalypse and this was reason enough to want to stay away from both of them.

"Girl's I'm sorry to ruin our moment here but can we please get some food and get to serious business?"

"Sure Bobby. " I say remembering what he told me in the kitchen about helping some friends of his with a haunt.

We all seat at the table and start eating. I've missed Bobby's delicious food. "God this taste great Bobby" I said looking at him and seeing the others looking at me and smiling .

"Corinne while you were upstairs I told Jess I need her help with 2 friends of mine. Is that ok with you?" Bobby ask her friendly waiting for an affirmative answer from her. While she wasn't in the room I told Bobby that I will help him only if she agree. I was worried that maybe she won't be able to deal with another hunt for a couple of days so I didn't give him an answer.

"Sure Bobby. I'm in " she replay with a little smile. I knew is hard but she accept it . After a while we were on the road again. I keep looking at her from time to time and I hate seeing her drowned in her own thoughts again but somehow this time was different. I could see it in her eyes. Was something about the picture she sow in Bobby's house? For sure it was because she doesn't scare so easy. I didn't buy what she told Bobby. I knew her to well.

As before I decide to ignore it despite of hating this and focus on the road. After hours of driving we were finally in the town Bobby told us about, affront of a motel that he indicate us as being the one where we'll find his friends. I get out of the car and look at the motel .Corinne follow my moves but she didn't focus on the building.

"So ready to look for this friends of Bobby?" I ask her trying to get her attention on me for a moment but she didn't answer. God I hate when she does that. Sometimes I find her a very strange person but I know she's like this only when something bothers her.

"Jess go on. I will follow you later." He tell me avoiding my look . I roll my eyes and I go inside letting her doing what she have to do. I guess she need to clear her mind so I let her few minutes alone.

**~Corinne POV~**

Somehow I knew I can't go inside to look for Bobby's friends because I needed time to clear my head. With Jess all the time in the car or motel room was impossible to have some space. I needed a walk but I also got a strange feeling in my heart, a feeling that I wasn't able to explain at last not now. I just fallow the street without looking around. I tried to enjoy every moment of silence I had in that moment and that made me feel better. I keep thinking at the feelings I had touching that picture, touching that man. It was strange but I knew something was wrong and something inside was telling me to look up for him and do something to change that.

"Dean" I said as a whisper and uncontrollable act. I stopped and for the first time I look around to see where I am. I was walking without a destination for quite some time already and Jess may be worried .Should I call her? Maybe not. I still need some time and if she didn't call till now means that she meet Bobby's friends and she understood I need some time for me. Putting my phone back in the pocket I sow across the street a black classic car. It seamed familiar and suddenly I remember that was the same car from the picture with Dean. He was seating on the car in that picture. I looked shocked at the car and after at the local behind me.

"It can't be possible" I said to myself looking confused at the building behind me. I didn't know what to do. "Should I go inside or wait right there. If I go inside and see him what should I tell him? This can't be real. But what if is true? No it can't be. Maybe the car belong to someone else. Or maybe not. Oh c'mon Corinne how many people driving a black impala have you seen before huh?" I keep telling to myself feeling to nervous already. I took a deep breath and I made few steps inside the local. Hearing people speaking and moving I froze. I hide behind a wall and I tried to see who they are and what they do .I could see some dead people inside and I realize it can't be something good. I was lucky that I cared a gun behind my jeans all the time. I pullet out and approach the voices .I could see a man immobilized by 2 others and another man in a wheelchair. The one in wheelchair seam very old and was touching the immobilized man.

"That's one deep dark nothing you've got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you – not with food, or drink, not even with sex…"

"_Shut up. Leave me alone."_

"…you can lie to your brother, to yourself, but not to me…"

_Shut the fuck up!_

"I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated – you can't win and you know it but you just keep fighting…."

_Damn right I do…_

"… just keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside you're already dead."

_No._

_Yes._

_I know._

_What's dead should stay dead…has stayed dead. If anyone should know that, it would be me_

"Dean?" I said to myself but I said it a little bit louder because the man turn around and pined me to an wall. I couldn't breath because of the strong invisible force but he let me fall to the ground soon after that. I struggle for my breath and 2 mans got me before I could do another move. I looked again at Dean and he looked at me. Our eyes meet and I could see how broken he was. I could feel his pain but my "moment" with Dean was suddenly interrupted by the older man.

"How are you beautiful doll?" he ask me with an evil smile on his lips.

"What do you care?" I ask back

"So beautiful and so impolite."

"You earn someone respect with the time and we just meet. Show me some respect first so I can show you the same in return" I said ironically

He looked at me with the same evil eyes and I could see him approaching. I could feel a cold vibe over my spin but I didn't want to show him I'm scared . I scream in pain over his touch on my stomach and after I could hear his voice again.

"Why you're not affected by my hunger ?" he ask me confused while Dean cut him off

"I though you can see inside people"

The old man smile at him and look at me after that "Yeah I can see inside people but when I touch her I feel the same think as I did touching you. Nobody can have IDENTICAL feelings unless…." He froze looking deep into my eyes

"Shut up you son of a bitch " I stop him before he could tell another word trying to relies myself from the wall

" You know Dean don't you Corinne? Yes you know him I can feel that and somehow his feelings make you immune to my powers but I don't understand why? What do you have so special? Somehow Dean is protecting you but how?" he ask confused looking at Dean who doesn't seam to hear our conversation which make me feel better. I didn't know how Dean will react knowing my secret so I didn't want him to find out now ,at last not like this. I wish I can tell him myself . I face a triumphal smile while I sow the old man struggle to find out my secret .

"Don't force yourself to much. At your age to much effort can't be good" I replay ironically again

"Shut up" he yells at me looking furious. Oh may I piss him off . was that a good or a bad think?

For a moment it was silence. Nobody said a word and i tried to concentrate about a way to get out of there save and drag Dean with me and keep him save as well. The pain inside his heart was hurting me as well because I was at few steps away from him and I could feel everything as intense as he does.

"Ok I'm tired of this shit. Who the hell are you?" I ask angry

"I'm famine .One of the horsemen of the Apocalypse " he answer me in a calm mode witch surprise me at first. . I was looking at him without knowing what else to say when I sow him looking at Dean again. "Dean" he say with the same calm tone but he get stopped by a voice. I turn around and I could see the other man from the picture. It was Sam. It was Dean's brother. His mouth was covered with blood and his eyes…. Oh my God his eyes were almost black . I could feel something strong inside my heart that indicate a very big pain .If I wasn't pined on the wall I would fall for sure because the tension and the pain from both brothers heart was incredible.

"Let them go" I could hear Sam saying to the horseman but he didn't seam to listen. In a blink of an eye he swallow the soul of the 2 demons that were keeping Dean immobilized and I could hear him speaking with Sam but the pain in Dean's heart was to big and I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't focus on what they were saying but I could see Sam "playing" with the demons inside the horseman killing him in a blink of an eye. Suddenly it was silence again and I fall from the wall. Looking at Dean I could see him looking straight in Sam's eyes disappointed. Angry, deception ,fear, pain were mixed in Dean's eyes. He had tears in his eyes and I could feel he wasn't able to handle this anymore.

I look at Sam and he didn't move. His eyes were on the ground feeling Dean's disappointment . I approach Dean and in my desire to comfort him I took his hand in mine and squeezed it in reassurance. I could feel his odd look at me but I didn't look at him at all , instead I keep staring at Sam with the same disappointment that Dean felt in that moment.

Despite his odd look he didn't took his hand back but I could feel him squeezing my hand even stronger than I did. Moments after I look at Dean and he was looking at me but non of us said nothing . I took my hand back looking at the ground while a tear fallow from my eyes. I could see a man with a trench coat behind me and i realize he was breading

"Guys a little help here. This man is still alive. We have to take him to an hospital " I said with panic in my voice. I could see a little fade smile on Dean's face and despite my confusion of the moment I was happy that he was alive and with power to put a fade smile on his lips.

"Cass wake up. Is me Dean" he told the man laying on the ground. I sow him open his eyes and looking around. "What happened?" he ask confused .

"Let's go Cass. We need your help" he continue and Cass could see the blood on Sam's mouth. His eyes move on Dean again "we have to take him somewhere safe "

Dean helped him to get out of the floor and both run toward Sam. Sam look at them and after at the ground again ." I'm sorry Sam" the man in trench coat said to him with a sad voice, touching his forehead with his hand.

"Wait" Dean interrupt him looking at me and after the man in trench coat did the same.

"Who are you?" the strange man ask me with a weird expression on his face

"My name is Corinne Carson. I'm a hunter." I said with a scared voice. I didn't know why I was scared but something about that man scared me a lot

"What are you doing here?" he ask me with the same expression and tone

"Bobby send me and my friend Jess to look for Sam and Dean. " I answer

"How did you get here?" he ask me again. What is this an interrogation? I ask to myself. Why did he look at me like that? I didn't do nothing wrong. I was trying to save Dean.

"When we arrived at the motel I told Jess I need some time alone so I went to a walk. I get here and notice the Impala outside I decide to get in because I was thinking I will find the brothers …which actually happened( I add as a statement more for myself than for them) …but I wake up in a middle of a fight and here I am .But who are you? I ask confused ,scared in the same time but careful to don't show my real feelings

"My name is Castiel" he answer me coldly turning his back to me which put some confusion on Dean and Sam's face. Why? I don't know but I have a feeling I will find out soon. We all get in the car and Dean stop the Impala outside the motel. For my surprise Jess was outside seating on the trunk oh her car and seamed pissed off. She had reasons to be and now more than ever. I know how much she care about me and what I have to tell her won't make her happier .I knew that but I had to tell her

When she sow me getting out of the Impala with Dean ,Sam and the other man she jump from the trunk and she wanted to say something but I stop her "Not now Jess" She give me a WTF look but she keep her mouth shut.

"Guys this is my friend Jess " I said looking at them.

Dean nodded ,Sam barely look at her and Castiel had a friendly expression on his face this time "Nice meeting you Jess Miller" Castiel told her.

We both look shocked at him. How did he knew her entire name? Who was this man?

Seeing us looking so confused Sam open his mouth for the first time since I meet him "His name is Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord"

I couldn't believe my ears and I could notice that Jess either. But after all this apocalypse think everything was possible "But.." I tried to say something when Castiel stopped us. "Now is not the time. We have to go " and touching Sam's forehead he disappeared .

"What just happened?" Jess ask confused

"Cass took Sam to a safer place and we're follow them " Dean answer with a hurt voice

"Bobby's" I said waiting for an answer

"Yes. You 2 follow my car" he said without looking at us and get inside the Impala while me and Jess jump in my car and hit the road .


	3. Chapter 3

**~Jess POV~**

Right after Corinne told me she need some time I walk inside the motel and search the boys room but when I got there nobody answer. I remembered seeing a black Impala in the picture just beside them and I supposed it was theirs so I got outside to look for it. I didn't see it so I took a seat on the trunk of my car waiting for some of them to come back. I was worried for Corinne but I wanted to meet the boys as well because that was the reason for which Bobby send us here. I took a deep breath and looking around I could notice a weird silence, as if something wasn't normal. I was hungry which doesn't happened often in my case and more after I've finished my meal few hours ago .Something wasn't normal but I didn't know what.

I tried to call Corinne but every time I've tried I got the voice mail "Damn it" I said to myself but I knew she wasn't in mood to speak right now. I didn't want to call Bobby either because I didn't had a clue about the boys and telling him that will alarm him more than calm him down. I know that grumpy old man way to good.

Is been 2 hours since I didn't knew nothing about Corinne or the boys. Now I start getting angry and worried. "why doesn't she call me to let me know she's ok? And where the hell are this boys?" I start speaking to myself. Id didn't took much longer until the black Impala stopped in the motel parking lot and I could see the boys and Corinne????? What the hell is going on? Why is Corinne with them? This can't be good.

I jump from the trunk of my car and do some steps toward Corinne but when I tried to ask her where have she been and why are the boys with her she cut me off with a "Not now Jess" .and now what? This line is supposed to keep me quite?

I tried to say something again but she cut me off one more time and looking at the boys she said :

"Guys this is my friend Jess "

Dean nodded ,Sam barely look at me and the man in a trench coat had a friendly expression on his face "Nice meeting you Jess Miller" he told me.

Dean nodded ,Sam barely look at me and the man in a trench coat had a friendly expression on his face "Nice meeting you Jess Miller" he told me.

I was shocked and I could see the same on Corinne's face. How did this man knew my entire name? but suddenly Sam start to explain the whole situation to us telling us he's an angel of the Lord. That was to much for us to handle but when I sow him touching Sam's forehead and vanish as he will be Chris Angel or something freak me out. I don't know about Corinne but for me was really scary.

I was trying to get out of the shock when I hear Dean's voice telling us to follow his car because we're going to Bobby's house. I was confused but I didn't ask nothing else knowing that Corinne's gonna answer all my questions on the way back to Bobby's house. Once again I sow her focus on the road with a lost look and pissed me off especially now when she had to tell me so many things. Does she want to keep silence now? And she think I'm gonna let her? Oh no ,not this time . I said to myself.

"Ok Corinne start talking or I will force you" I break the silence

"I don't know from where to start Jess. Are so many strange things. " she replayed with a tired voice I knew she was right. Well at last this time I could see she was in mood to talk.

" if you're thinking at the angel boy yeah is something strange going on here" I said quite angry

" Is not only Castiel, Jess. Is everything. I was walking when I sow the impala and I had a feeling that maybe the boys are inside of that building. I get inside and Dean was trapped by 2 demons . I've tried to save him but I couldn't because I got trapped to."

" You were trapped by demons? Ohh that's it lady no more ALONE walks" I told her firmly

" C'mon Jess stop acting like you're my mother or something. I can take care of myself"

I look at her and with disbelieve in my voice I replayed "Yeah I could see that"

" Jess please" she beg me and continue " We wasn't trapped by demons(only) but by Famine himself "

"do you mean Famine one of the horseman of the apocalypse?" I ask shocked

"Yes Jess." She replayed worried "But Sam killed him" she add

"Sam killed him?" I ask confused

"Look Jess I don't know what's going on. I'm confused…as much or more confused than you are. When I got there they already had Dean ,Castiel was unconscious on the ground and when Sam arrived his mouth was dirty of blood ,his eyes almost black…as demon black and with one single look he killed the horseman just in front of me and his brother. He was playing with the demons inside the horseman as they were toys or something by simple using his mind" she finish confused and scared and worried in the same time.

I have to recognize that everything was strange. The silence between the brothers, that Castiel guy, Dean's lost look and now Corinne's words. Here is definitely something wrong at the middle and I want to know what.

Few hours later we were at Bobby's house and when we step in I could see pain on his face and Corinne definitely could sense it. He hug me and Dean and say hi to Corinne. Why he was such a stranger in Corinne's presence now?

She notice the coldness in Bobby's attitude but as always she just accept it the way it was. Bobby wasn't the first person who keep distance for her .The peoples who knew about her ability always watch her as a freak but Bobby didn't do that the first time he sow her so why now? I ask to myself.

I wish to ask what's going on when I hear Sam screaming "Let me out. Dean please let me out. I can control this .Please" but everybody was looking at the ground and Dean was almost crying

"Dean that is not Sam." Castiel told him

"I know" Dean replayed taking a bottle of whisky from Bobby's bar .

" He's gonna be fine. He just need to get out of the system and he need time" Castiel continue but Dean didn't answer this time

"Castiel can I speak with you?" I ask him friendly

"Yes! "he replayed shortly

"I want to know how did you knew my entire name? what do you know about me?"

" As Sam told you Jess I'm an angel of the Lord. I know everything about you but I wish I could know more about your friend Corinne" he said looking at her with a confused face

" What do you mean Cass?" she ask but she got cut " Castiel, my name is Castiel" he add coldly

"I'm sorry Castiel" she replay friendly "What do you want to know about me?" she add

"Everything. Who you are? What you are? Where do you come from? Is something about you that doesn't seam right. I usually know everything about humans but nothing about you." He said friendly approaching Corinne more

She didn't move but her look seam confused. That angel boy was so close to her ,almost analyzing her. Interest and confusion appear on his face and she seamed very uncomfortable with all this.

"Ok" she replayed softly "in your angel world did you ever hear about Private Space?" she add still unmoving

"I'm sorry. Dean worn me once but I'm still not completely used with humans" he answer doing a step back …as one step means giving her more space. This man was definitely strange but funny in the same time.

"Smart guy " she replayed with a smirk while Dean give her a short look without smiling …not even blinking

"I already told you my name is Corinne Carson. I was born in Ohio and what is even strange is that despite of being raised in a family where my father were a priest you still don't know nothing about me. So what angels out there do huh?" she ask pissed off about Castiel's attitude

"What was your father's name?" Cass ask again

"Edward Carson" she give him a short replay quite annoyed about this questions. She didn't like to speak about her parents ,not after the way she lost them both years ago.

That pain is still inside of her as so many others but she always knew to hide it and I never understand why she didn't let nobody in. She need to speak about that someday, somehow, because kipping all that inside is killing you slowly and I knew it was killing her

" Is true Castiel. My father was good friend with her father. That's how I know her even since she was 5 and I was 3. We grow up together and now we also hunt together" I told him trying to help her somehow

He nod and give her some space but the confusion on his face didn't disappear. Why was he acting like her in her presence? Why he said he knows everything about humans but he didn't knew nothing about her? What the hell is going on? I ask myself trying to hide my confusion

Castiel approach Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean didn't move….not even a bit. He keep looking at the wall in front of him taking a sip from the bottle of whisky.

"He's gonna be ok Dean" Castiel told him once again

"Now I have to go ,I have something important to do " he told him and vanish again scaring the crap out of Corinne and making me laugh

"Damn it! Can he stop doing that?" she said laudly making me giggle

"No. But I've promised him a bell around his neck and hell I'm gonna keep that promise" Dean answer keeping his look at the wall in front of him taking another sip. I was surprised he even answer to her. He didn't answer to an ANGEL OF THE LORD and he answer to her?? That was weird.

"I don't mind giving you a help with that but I hope to don't see him again"

"Oh you will " Dean answer…"he's like a freaking curse. Believe I've tried" Corinne laugh to Dean's answer but become serious soon after. It wasn't the right moment to do that and she knew it.

From the other corner of the room Bobby was looking at Dean and Corinne hoping they won't catch his looks but I did. "Is something wrong Bobby?" I ask approaching him and making sure the others won't hear us

" Everything is wrong Jess. Sam…Dean the freaking apocalypse" he spat

"I know Bobby.(looking at Dean) I guess is pretty hard for them to get over it too isn't it?"

"Damn it is" Bobby answer looking at Dean.

"Bobby…" I whisper

"Yeah.."

"What's going on here? Way is Sam in your panic room and why is Dean so broken?" I ask curiously waiting for a good answer

" is a freaking long story Jess" he answer me with a tired voice

"Well Bobby spill it because time is what we have the most right now" I took a seat on a chair with my arms crossed around my chest waiting for Bobby's story about the brothers

"I have to do something first" he said letting me alone in the kitchen

I roll my eyes following him with my look. I sow him seating on the couch next to Corinne and talking to her. I hope it was for apologize other wise that old grumpy man will have to hear me.

**~Corinne POV~**

When we get back to Bobby's house I didn't know what will come next. I new lot of strange things happened that night but I wasn't sure I will get any kind of explanations. I mean this people barely know me …why would they reveal their life in front of a stranger? I wouldn't do it if I was they.

I just look around and sow Bobby and Jess speaking in the kitchen and I didn't join them. I could see is a private matter so I kept my distance. Cass face didn't leave my mind not even a second. What did he mean by "_Who you are? What you are? Where do you come from? Is something about you that doesn't seam right. I usually know everything about humans but nothing about you." _ It confuses me even more but especially the part _with " I usually know everything about humans" _.What that supposed to me? I'm a human too.

My thoughts were rather interrupted by Sam's scream from the panic room. I didn't understand what's going one. All that blood from his mouth, Dean's pain, Sam's disappointed look at his brother, Cass words and Bobby's attitude…everything around me was a total mystery . " Poor Sam" I said to myself. When I felt someone seating next to me. It was Bobby….

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" he ask me avoiding my look

"Sure" I answer

" Look….I usually don't do this thinks but I guess I owe you an apology for earlier . I …I just…" he wish to continue but he didn't find the right words. I could see the pain in his eyes for what happened with the boys. It was to much, to much for Dean, to much for Sam and to much for him. I put a hand on his shoulder and give him a smile

"Is ok Bobby. I understand. I don't blame you for nothing. I guess this situation is not easy for non of us…not even for me that I just meet you all ,but I wish I could know what's going on." I told him completely sincere. As much as I respected them I wanted and needed some answers. I'm a hunter too and I guess that's from where my curiosity come from. I deal with so many things, I deal with myself every day but this? This was to much. We are all hunters and outside is a damn apocalypse started and we had to stop it before things get to worse.

" I'm not sure about what I will do now but I guess is nothing to hide anymore." Bobby answer without looking at me and step toward Dean while I follow Jess in the kitchen.

I took a seat and I sow Bobby trying to speak with Dean but Dean didn't want to hear anything, not his brothers screams, not Bobby's words…nothing. Everything he needed was a moment for himself and a place where he could find the peace he needed. I could feel his desire or feeling safe, without anything to worry about and without a brother screaming few meters away from him.

Jess place a hand on my shoulder and I look at her facing a fade smile. As much as I've tried I couldn't do more. Looking at her I hear someone slamming the door and when I turn around I didn't see Dean in the room. I've just meet him for a couple of hours but I could see he hates showing weakness and being so vulnerable around the persons he knew and less affront the strangers.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Jess ask me looking at the door

"I don't know Jess but I hope he will" I replayed playing with the ring from my finger.

Bobby make us a sign that he will check Sam before explaining us what the hell happened tonight. I took a beer from the cooler and take a sip. I need it

"Do you want some?" I ask Jess

"Oh yeah. Hand me one please" she answer with a large smile on her face. I smile back and hand her another bottle. I look in the direction of the panic room but I couldn't see Bobby coming so I move my look on the window of his kitchen and I sow Dean wanting to take another sip from the bottle but quit soon after. He was looking at the sky and I've imagine he may ask for answers, answers that everybody needs in this moments.

"Bobby's coming" I could hear Jess telling me and I turn my face toward her

"It was about time" I answer taking another sip

Seeing us both with a bottle of beer in our hands Bobby face a fade smile and pointing at us "I guess I need one too" he told us and we smile

"Serve yourself Bobby" Corinne answer jokingly and Bobby give her a glare but smiling after that

Bobby open his bottle and take a long sip before seating at the table.

"We're all ears" Jess told him

"And that was my line" Bobby answer her


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**~Jess POV~**

Both me and Corinne were eyeing Bobby waiting for him to start when we suddenly heard the door opening and closing hard. We all turn around and sow Dean coming back. Seeing us around the table he didn't like it not even a bit.

"What the hell is going on? What I'm missing" he look at us confused but angry in the same time

" Dean I guess the girls have the right to know what's going on " Bobby answer

" Hell NO Bobby. Is not their fucking business " he spat

" Listen to me you idjit .This girl (pointing to Corinne) put her life in danger to save you and the less she deserve is a fucking explanation." Bobby spat back

" Well I didn't ask her for it" Dean replayed angry

" Hold on you tow" Corinne stand up and make few steps approaching both a little more.

"Nobody ask me to do nothing , I just felt like doing it. I'm a hunter too, was my job to do it so stop fighting you two" she spat angry while Dean and Bobby give her a glare

" I don't want to know about your life Dean I just want an explanation about what I just witness few hours ago. I didn't ask for you guys to start the freaking apocalypse so if someone have the rights to blame someone that one is ME " she spat looking at Dean letting him speechless . He knew he was responsible for the start of the apocalypse as much as Sam was.

" You won't understand it" Dean replay with a more friendly voice

"Why don't you try me?!" she replay with a smirk. "You know there is something you men will never understand and that thing is that Women are wiser than men because they know less and understand more. "

Dean looked at her for a while and she look back. Both me and Bobby were silent waiting to see what happened next but from Bobby's face expression I could see Dean wasn't the type of guy to give up so easy and from what I knew Corinne wasn't either.

"Ok fine" Dean said finally making me and Bobby roll eyes.

"what do you say if we seat down and have a normal conversation" Corinne ask him.

They both took a seat and I could see how hard was for Dean to start this story.

"When I was 4 and Sam has only 6 months old our mom was killed by a demon. The yellow eyes demon. My father didn't knew nothing about ghost, demons, vampires etc but after what happened with my mom he investigate and become a hunter. We use to travel around the country working at different cases . Being the older brother I had to take care of Sam with the cost of my life if it was necessary" he pause and take a beer from the cooler and a long sip after that. We could see it wasn't easy for him to tell us all this

"My dad teach us everything we know now and Bobby was always there for us when we needed him. With the time my father find out that the one who killed my mom was the yellow eye demon and he decide to hide to keep us protected. One day we find dad, or better yet he find us…" he stop again taking another sip

" The story is more complicated but the important think is that one day we all had a car accident where I almost lost my life. My dad seal a deal with the yellow eye demon to save me " tears almost run on his face but he was strong enough to stop them for falling

"Before he died he told me to take care of Sam and if I can't stop him I have to kill him. I never understood why he told me that and I was worried even more for my brother. With the time we discovered that Sam has demon blood . I refused to give up on Sam hoping that I will find a solution for everything but I didn't. " he pause and took another sip turning the back at us and looking on the window

It was hard to continue and we knew it. Corinne look all the time at her hands and played with the bottle trying to avoid looks. I knew Dean was down and if someone really could feet it that was Corinne. She stand up from placing a hand on Dean's shoulder

" Dean if you want to stop now is ok. We can continue this later" she told him more like a whisper. He turn his had a little ,enough to look at her and answer " No is ok. If I stop now I will never speak about it again"

Corinne nod and took at seat again while Dean continue

" Soon after Sam start having visions, visions about others, visions about what could happened in the future. I freak out and we both tried to find answers. With the time we discover that the yellow eyed demon was responsible for this. He give this abilities to all the 6 months children he visit during all this years and not only. One day he trap few of the most powerful to give them a suppose test. He needed a leader to do his dirty job . In that night Sam got killed by one of them." He pause again

" To save him I sign a deal with a crossroad demon. The son of a bitch give me one year of life before going to hell. The next day the one who killed Sam open the hell gates and my father escape from hell but I also killed the YED . That year Sam tried to find a way to get me out of the deal but he couldn't. The only way was to kill the one who had my contract but that demon was Lilith. "

"After I died Sam meet a demon bitch who teach him how to exorcise demons with the power of his mind but she also give him her blood making him think the blood give him the power to use his powers. With the time he became addicted. He never need the blood to use his powers, the blood only get him dark side faster." He took another sip from his beer still looking on the window.

" I was in hell 4 months but one day I find myself breathing again, trying to free myself from the grave. Days after we find out that Castiel was the one who bring me back because I was important in this war. Sam is Lucifer's vassal and I'm Michal's. "

Looking at Corinne he continue "What you sow few hours ago was Sam after drinking the demon blood again. Famine caused hunger ,intoxicating the air of the place he is. People's hunger was different and they end by eating each other or dieing eating different things." After with a slow voice he continue " and Sam 's hunger was that stupid demon blood " he finish throwing the bottle from his hands in the first wall.

Anger, pain, deception, insecurity, disappointment and failure could be read on his face. Suddenly Corinne jump from the chair and hug him tight scaring Dean a little but moments after he accept the hug and return it in the same way. I look at Bobby and Bobby looked at me trying to understand Corinne's behavior.

To be honest I don't think she could understand herself either in that moment but Dean's story was so sad and his pain so big that she just react in the best way she could. Since she discover her powers her biggest weakness were people in pain and right now Dean was one of them. It was hard for me and Bobby to hear all this but for Corinne this was double pain because she could see it and feel it in the same time.

Her hands were around his neck and Dean's hands covered all her back, resting his head in her long hair. For my side it was a beautiful view, a view I never sow her in before but unfortunately it wasn't a love hug but a comfort one….still it was beautiful.

**~Dean's POV~**

I tried to find comfort in a bottle of whisky, hoping that after I finish it everything will stop and when I will wake up the next morning nothing from will be real anymore. It killed me to hear Sam screaming again in the panic room, he is my brother, everything I have. Looking around the room I could see the others standing in different parts of the house and their silence didn't helped me either

I didn't want to hear them because I knew they will ask questions, question I tried to avoid answering at that moment. I wasn't in mood for that and I felt broken inside.

I needed space so I get out slamming the door behind me. I was looking for answer, I still does. If there is a God then where is he right now when I need Him? Why doesn't he look at me? Why doesn't he help Sam.??

Despite my anger in that moment I find myself weak. I look at the sky and I said weakly "Please. I can't. I need some help. Please"

I spend some moments outside trying to regain straight and after I get back in the house. They were seating around the kitchen table and I knew something was wrong. Soon after I find out that Bobby wanted to tell Jess and Corinne our story which pissed me off. We've argue for a moment but Corinne stop us taking control over the situation which pissed me off first but after I calm down. Why ? I don't know. I felt to tired to argue ,to tired to prove my point, to tired of everything.

Finally I agree to tell them my story . As much as I wanted to believe it wasn't their business I was wrong. Corinne witness and hear things she didn't had to and now I owed her and her friend an explanation. I didn't like it but I give up.

With each word I could live all that moments over and over again. The pain, the fears …everything. When I finished my story I didn't want to look weak so I got revenge over the bottle of beer I had in my hands. I was lost in my thoughts when I could feel someone hugging me tight. It was so fast that I couldn't react . It took me a moment to concentrate and realizing that Corinne was hugging me.

The hug was tight as she never wanted to let me go but it felt so good in that moment. I couldn't push her away, I needed to feel that someone really cares so I hug her back with the same power she did with me. God she was a strong chick she almost let me without air but damn I love it .

She was so small in my arms and my hands covered all her back as she was a doll in my hands…my had rest in her long dark hair and she smell so good. For a moment I could find the comfort I needed . That hug felt as an eternity but in the same time last so less.

She get back and with a slow voice she said "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…." And look at the ground

"Is ok. I really needed it " I answer back with a fade smile.

For a moment we both forgot about Bobby and Jess and when I look at them they both had a smile on their faces. I look confused but I knew why were they laughing about.

"What?" I ask them

"Nothing" they both replay

By the time we had this conversation Corinne left the kitchen checking her cell phone. I was happy she wasn't around in that moment.

"You know what? Screw you both. In this moment I don't need flirty or bitchy moments" I spat leaving the kitchen as well. I wish I could check on Sam but I couldn't approach the panic room. I wasn't strong enough for that.

I sat on the couch trying to regain straight. I lean my head on the couch looking at the ceiling. I was tired, I didn't had a good sleep in days and I fall asleep in blink of an eye. It wasn't a deep sleep because sometimes I got the feelings that I can sense the moves around me but it was enough to make me feel better.

I stood like that for a little while and suddenly feel something covering my body. I open my eyes slowly without moving. I sow a blanket covering my body and Corinne getting away. I smiled knowing she did that for me and I follow her with my look. I don't know why she does all this but right now I don't want to ask anymore questions. For the first time in years I fell that somebody cares and I wanted to let it that way.

I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I wake up I look around and I find Bobby looking for the first aid kid and I supposed something was wrong. "Sam" I said to myself

"Bobby what's going one?" I ask worried. Bobby give me a pissed off look and answer " This stupid girl pay Sam a visit in the panic room and get all hurt"

I turn to see who was the one injured and I sow Corinne with a big scratch on her arm and blood on her lower lip. I look at her with widen eyes but she looked pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?" I ask her angry .She didn't bother look at me and spat

"I just tried to help so don't yell at me"

"Don't yell at you? His not himself right now. You could get killed there" he spat back

" Well my good luck then. All I got is this scratch and is nothing to make a big deal from it. I had worse" she answer looking at the ground

**~Jess POV~**

"Give me that" he spat at Bobby taking the first kid from his hands approaching Corinne.

I was looking at Bobby and Bobby looked at me. We both were speechless. What is Dean trying to do? Clean her injures? I looked at Corinne who looked as confused as we did and her eyes were asking me "what the hell does he want to do?" I find it funny and I smile back. I took Bobby out of the room letting them alone giggling.

"What the hell are you giggling girl?" Bobby ask me

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you didn't see that? He was worry I guess they just need some time alone" I wink at Bobby while he roll his eyes

"Do you think…" he ask me pointing at the place Corinne and Dean were.

" I don't know" I answer smiling back becoming serious after that " To be honest NO I don't think something is going on. Corinne looked as confused as we did and Dean… well I guess he fells guilty that his brother did that to her. I don't think something happened." I look at the ground and after in Bobby's eyes again " Besides I don't find Corinne ready for something more at this way of her life. "

"To be honest I don't see Dean that kind of guy either" Bobby confess

"Mind giving me a hand with some cars? I miss those days" Bobby ask me with a large smile on his face and I couldn't be more happy.

"Sure Bobby" I replayed happy

"Guys we'll being outside if you need us" I told Dean and Corinne and they nod


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**~Corinne's POV~**

I was seating on the couch and Dean next to me with the first aid kid in his hands.

"Let me see that " he told me looking at my arm.

"Is nothing Dean. Really" I answer back

"Is bleeding and you may need some stitches so don't be stubborn and let me see that"

"Fine" I spat back while I felt his hand touching my arm. He clean my wounds and so carefully as I was a china doll ready to break if you push a little harder. I couldn't help but looked at him while he cleaned my wounds. He looked better after that sleep . I smile to myself and he catch me "Damn" I told to myself.

"What?" he ask me ingenuously

"Nothing . Thank you for cleaning my wounds" I answer trying to find an excuse. I didn't want him to know about my powers ,I didn't want him to feel vulnerable around me and I didn't want him to know that even since I discover my powers the pain of others become my weakness.

"Don't mention it " he replayed looking at me again

"You still have a little cut there" he pointed at me

" Where?" I ask confused

" Here" he replayed touching the corner of my lip. Shiver come over my spin in that moment and I push back

"Don't worry about that is not so bad. I didn't even feel it " I answer tying to keep the distance

" Ok then" he answer placing the aid kid on the table ." Why did you get in the panic room?" he ask me avoiding looks. I could feel how much it hurt him to ask me this.

" It was a long silence when you sleep and I got worried for Sam. I went to check on him but he throw me to the first wall and after letting me fall" I told him as if nothing wrong happened

"Don't do that again. I have enough things to worry about and I don't you to be one more . Got that?" he told me almost as an advertisement

"I don't need you to worry about me Dean. I'm a big girl, I'm a hunter I'm able to take care of myself" I answer on the same tone

"Yeah I can see that " he replayed pointing at my wounds.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know how to take care of myself? You don't know me Dean so shut up" I spat already angry. I can't stand mans who think a woman can't be as fearless as a man could be. I do this job since I was big enough to hold a shot gun in my hands and I never needed someone to take care of me since then.

Is true that Jess is worry about me sometimes and I'm worry about her when she's in trouble but I never let nobody to take care of me as I was a little defenseless girl…because I wasn't.

He look at me with wide eyes trying to answer back but I raise my finger stopping him to say something else . "Don't you even try it Dean" I finish and went to join Bobby and Jess outside.

" Can I help?" I ask them?

" Hey what are you doing here? And Dean?" Bobby ask me looking around to see him

"He's in the house" I answer annoyed

" What happened? He did something to you? If yes then help me God I will kick his ass" Bobby ask me almost ready to go after Dean and give him few slaps

" No is ok Bobby. He just think he can take everything on his own, he feel he can protect everybody but he's just one of us. He may be Sam's biggest brother and is normal to take care of him and worry about him but he has to stop there. " I spat feeling Jess gaze over me. I look at her and ask "WHAT?"

" Why can't you accept that someone else is worried about you and try to protect you huh?" she ask me almost angry. Sometimes she try to do the same as Dean but I always stop her and we always argue over that matter

" Because I'm not a baby Jess. I can take care of myself. And I'm not discussing this anymore" I answer quickly trying to put a stop to all this

" Stubborn bitch" I hear Jess calling me

" Yeah .that's I will take that as a compliment " I answer back ironically

"Well if nobody need me I will take a shower and change my clothes . I had enough for today " I announce them and go back in the house.

I go upstairs and took my clothes from my duffle bag and slam the bathroom door behind me. The water was so hot and helped me relax. I've missed a shower like that . While the water poured on my body I was thinking at everything. Sam's problem, my problems, Jess the Apocalypse. Suddenly I felt scared , it was like I realize for the first time the danger around us. I tried to clear my head and enjoy the shower. I wash my hair and let the water cover me for a little more.

I wrap my hair with a towel and get dressed. It was a hot day so I chose a pair of ripped jeans and a ripped white t-shirt . I dry my hair and I let it fall over my shoulders. I put some lightly make up , a natural one and get out of the bathroom. I felt sleepy so I close seat on the bed and close my eyes hoping I could take a short nap before the others give me some news about Sam or a new hunt .

Before closing my eyes I think at Castiel ,the angel of the Lord (if you can notice the irony) and I find it strange he didn't pay us a visit in the last hours. Suddenly I remember again what he told me at his last visit and that was driving me nuts.

"Oh c'mon I need some sleep" I clear my head embracing the pillow.

I don't know when I fall asleep but I could feel my mind and body relax a bit. I look around and I sow myself surrounded by flowers and grace ,the air was fresh and the wind was playing with my hair. I was wearing a Greek outfit, like a long white dress, with golden jewelry around my arms ,my neck and years . It was odd but beautiful in the same time.

I turn around and I sow a woman waving her hand as she was saying hi. It was beautiful with dark hair and a large smile on her lips. I wave and smile back as I knew her from my entire life .Behind her it was like a castle but a castle in the sky. If was a great view but strange in the same time.

"Corinne" I heard someone calling my name. I turn to face that person and it was non other than Castiel.

" I'm dreaming right?" I ask him confused but almost sure in the same time

"Yes you are." He answer me back. His face expression was more friendly this time.

"We have to speak Corinne" he break the silence again

" About what ?" I ask confused

" About you. I know about your abilities " he answer and I look at the grace.

" I supposed someday you will and I'm glad you did " I replay with a fade smile

" I don't know who give you this ability but I will find out soon. " he told me as he could read my mind. That was my biggest question and I was looking for an answer myself. Now it was him the one who lend me a hand and I felt released for a moment

" The others, as Sam for example got the powers from the yellow eyes demon . They discover their abilities last year but YOU…. You are different Corinne. The cause of your abilities is not the same. " he turn his face from me looking worried and confused. "There is something else and I will find out what." He finish while I nod.

" Corinne" he call my name again

"Yes " I answer slowly

" I know you can feel Dean's feelings right now." He pause " and I need your help" he add

" Why an angel will need my help Castiel?"

" I guess you can call me Cass like the others"

I roll my eyes and give him an ironical smile "Ok angel can you just decide about that. First you told me that your name is Castiel and that I should call you that way and now you become friendly asking me to call you Cass like the others just because you need my help? I thought angels are different and they don't place dirty" I answer ironically

"I'm sorry but I didn't trust you. The fact I don't know nothing about you make me keep my distance . I still don't know things about you but I feel like I can trust you. My time on Earth with the brothers teach me few rules and change me a bit. I'm sorry for that " he told me with regret in his eyes. I could feel he's sincere this time so I smile

" Is ok. I guess …Now tell me what can I do to help you?"

" You can't help me but you can help the brothers…especially Dean" he told me looking into my eyes

" What do you mean?" I answer shocked

" As you could see and feel Dean is down this days but he is to stubborn to speak about it or to let someone in. He hates looking vulnerable in front of others . Dean has a mission in this war Corinne and the way he is right now stop him for taking the right decisions. You are the only one who can feel his pain, the only one that know him as better as he know himself without asking him nothing and without making him confess all this to you. I need you to stay close to the brother, especially close to Dean. Becoming his guardian angel if you need to."

I looked shocked at the angel in front of me but from the others side he was right. I could feel Dean's pain and I knew him well enough even if he didn't open not even a bit in front of me. I smile back at Cass and put my hand on his shoulder

" Ok Cass I will " I answer him and make him smile back. An angel smiling? Wow that was new

" Thank you Corinne. Maybe Dean and Sam will keep you as far away as possible for a while but don't give up. Once you know them and they know you things will be easier. Now I have to go but before I do that I want you to promise me you will not let Dean or Sam know about your abilities. At last not until I find out from where to you got them. If they find out now they will ask questions and non of us have the right answer for it. They keep distance from the unknown ,they keep distance from me at first ."

" Don't worry Cass I will keep this secret. For Dean is hard to accept his brothers problem right now and if he find out about me he will hate me" I answer sadly . Everyone who knew about my abilities does that because some people wants to keep their feelings away from the others and finding out that somebody else know about them push them to keep distance or hate the one who could feel that.

He look at me , smile and vanish soon after that. When he does he suddenly open my eyes and look around to find that I'm in Bobby's house again. "That was scary" I said to myself putting a hand on my chest trying to understand what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys please if you want to help me with my spelling mistakes etc contact me in private …as private message for example. Sammy W let me a review offering to help. I accept it but when I try to contact him/her I can't. so please if you see this send me a message so I can replay and speak about this. I will appreciate if someone wants to help. I don't want to quit to this story.**

**Thank you and please review if you like my story or not. It helps a lot.**

* * *

**~Dean POV~**

I sat on the couch alone, waiting for something to happened, waiting for Sam to feel better, waiting for Cass to come back with news ,waiting for a miracle that never come. I fell like getting crazy staying there doing nothing. I hit the couch angry stand up and take a beer from the cooler. I took a long sip and I hear someone behind me .

I turn around and see Corinne. Her long black curly hair had more volume as after a shower and her clothes were different , and she smell fresh . I look at her for a while but she didn't even notice me in the room. God she was beautiful. I shake my had trying to think clear again . What the hell was going wrong with me? How could I think on girls when my brother was in the panic room and the freaking apocalypse was waiting for us outside.

She took a glace of water and drink it fast. When I took a better look at her she was lost and confused…almost scared. "Corinne are you ok?" I ask her but she didn't answer. Rather she keep ignoring me.

"Corinne are you ok?" I ask again raising a little bit the voice. She jump as scared and almost confused look at me . "Oh Dean it was you , I didn't notice you I'm sorry" she answer .

"What's wrong?" I ask her taking another sip from my beer.

" This angel boy Cass can just pomp in someone's dream ? I mean just like that…without a warning first? Jeez" she told me almost freaked out. I couldn't handle and smiled at her comment. Apart beautiful she was funny too.

" So he does that with you as well huh?" I replayed ironically while she give me a glare

" You too?" she ask me ingenuously

" Yeah. Well he used to do that before now he just appear from nowhere when you less expected" I raise my eyebrows and smirk

" Great! That's freaking grate! " she add slamming her hands on her thighs. I laugh for the first time in the last 48 hours and all this thanks to her.

" Am I funny?" she looked pissed

" Kind of" I answer with a smirk

She raise a finger pointing in my direction approaching a little. "Just listen to me Dean Winchester. I'm not a freaking clown and you're not at a circus right now so stop laughing of me or I will erase that smile from your face myself" she spat

I raise my hands in defeat "Alright ,Alright" . I looked at her and she look at me. Non of us move or said nothing. It was a strange moment but God I wish it never ends. For the first time I notice how beautiful her eyes were. I never sow a color like that in my life. It was a light blue to partly green. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster without being able to stop this. I knew something wasn't suppose to happened at last not now, not like this.

I stop looking at her and turn my back away taking a longer sip of my beer slamming the bottle on the table . I could feel her eyes on my back but I didn't face her again.

" What Cass told you?" I ask her trying to change the subject and calm the spirits a bitt

" I'm still confused about that but at last he told me what's my next mission " she answer me with a calm and slow voice

"What do you mean by your next mission?" I face her again looking confused

" It was metaphoric Dean." She roll her eyes letting me more confused than I already was . She smile a bit and add " What he told me is not a mission for me, is something that I will do with pleasure as much as it helps. He told me to take care of someone, someone very important for him. That's all"

"Who's that someone?" I ask faster. I was confused but a part of me was hoping for her to answer " YOU DEAN" though. I don't need nobody to take care of me because I can take care of myself. I didn't know what happened with me but something inside was screaming for that . She pause and when she was about to answer me Bobby and Jess come back . For the second time we were looking at each other but this time her look was more friendly while I tried to find answers in her eyes, answers I didn't get after all.

" You'll find about at the right moment Dean" she answer me feeling the others approaching

"We interrupted something?" Bobby ask looking at both of us

" No nothing " we answer at the same time making the others two giggle.

"Ok! If you two say so" Bobby replayed with a smile and Jess give Corinne a glare as " I don't buy it " message . Corinne roll her eyes and took a beer herself.

**~One week later- Jess POV~**

Me, Corinne and Bobby were seating around the table reading about some new hunts . Is been a week without doing nothing, no hunts, no news, no action , no nothing. Despite being a very stressful week for Dean for me and Corinne were like haven on earth. A complete week to chill, to regain straight and prepare for a new hunt.

I was looking at her and she was drown in her reading and thoughts but this time was different. Wasn't something new bothering her , she was just focus on her reading. I smile and I could see Dean eyeing her as much as I did. I raise an eyebrow confused and I smile but he catch me looking at him and he become serious and moving his eyes from her.

"Oh C'mon Dean I sow that" I tease him while the others looked at me

"What's going on?" Corinne ask me confused while I face a huge smile wanting to replay when Dean cut me off

" Don't you dare Jess" he threatened me

" Oh what was wrong on that huh?" I ask teasing him more

" Just cut it off" he spat hoping I won't mention what he was doing

" Ok you two. What the hell is going one?" Corinne stud between me and Dean angry

" Nothing" Dean spat quickly

" Exactly Corinne, nothing's going one" I answer with an ironical smile

" Cut if off Jess and tell me right now what's going one or I swear I kick your both asses right here right now" she said angry

" Ok! Ok! I find it funny that he was watching you while you were reading " I answer hoping Dean won't kill me after

" And that was the big deal?" she ask me ironically letting me with my mouth open. So she didn't mind it? She didn't find that funny? She is furious when I look at her but she doesn't find it strange that Dean does it? What the hell?

" So you're ok with that?" I ask trying to make Dean react somehow and see Corinne's reaction too

" Jess you're acting CHILDISH right now. He didn't killed me or something so just cut it of (looking at both me and Dean) BOTH OF YOU and let's focus on things more important than ME right now" she told us both putting a certain accent on some words

Dean look at me with a smirk and somehow relived that Corinne didn't get mad on him.

" You're just lucky" I told him pointing a finger at him and looking angry

" More than you , I am for sure " he replay teasing me making me hitting him in the arm when Corinne stop my hand "what the hell are you trying to do Jess? Can't you 2 just STOP IT for Jesus Christ ?"

Dean didn't catch my move but he realize what I wanted to do after hearing Corinne. " Since when you defend him huh?" I spat at her while Corinne roll her eyes

" When you stop playing CHILDISH we'll talk since then just let me read"

" I hate you Corinne" I spat again

" You'll get over" she answer ironically browsing the book she was reading earlier

"Ahhh" I screamed angry . How can se do this to me(pointing at me), her best friend even since we're little girls for a man that she just meet one week ago? When did she change so much but the better question yet is :WHY?

I took a seat at the table again browsing my book angry without being able to concentrate when I felt cold vibes on my spin. I look behind and I scream "Damn" and jump from my chair

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you" Cass answer friendly

" Well try more the next time angel boy "

" how's Sam feeling?" he ask looking at Dean. Sadness appear on his face again and somehow I felt guilty for what happened earlier.

" When I check on him this morning he was sleeping. He seam peaceful" he answer with a sad voice too

"I'm gonna take a look myself" Cass told dean placing a hand o his shoulder making his move toward the panic room and Dean behind him. Corinne stop from her reading following them with the look worried.

"Are you ok?" I ask her calmly this time

" Yes…(she hesitate) I guess"

I tried to say something else when I could see Cass Dean and Sam coming in the living room together. Dean was angry and disappointed ,Cass had the same expression on his face as always and Sam looked ashamed about everything.

I look at Corinne again and she was looking at them , ignoring my presence there. I knew she was more focus on the feelings around her than me or some other things around. Her eyes meet Sam's after so much time. He was sorry about throwing her around and harm her the way he did but Corinne look back with a smile opening her arms as for a hug while Sam give her a puppy dog eyes running to hug her .

He hug her tight and she hug him back caresses his hair as she was holding a little boy in her arms. Sam let a tear fall felling protected for the first time in his life. Dean frowned looking at them Bobby keep silence and Cass for the first time smiled. WOW this moment was more than I could handle and I had a feeling that something more happened in the panic room that day , something non of us knew

"I'm sorry Corinne" we could hear Sammy telling her

" Is ok Sam. You don't have to apologize , it wasn't you in that moment. Is ok" she answer with a calmly voice trying to make him feel better. For a moment we sow her as a older sister hugging her little brother trying to comfort him about falling from a tree. That moment was touching for all of us.

The hug was long but Sam push back after a while giving her a little smile this time.

" I wasn't wrong chousing you" Cass approach Corinne looking at her intensely while she didn't make a move

" Chousing her?" Dean ask confused

" Yes Dean." Cass replayed friendly turning his look toward Dean

"What do you mean?" he ask again

"It means that she's staying around you guys for a while" he replayed calmly

" Can you be more explicitly for once in your life Cass?" he spat back

" I wish I could " he pause looking at the ground "… but I can't. All I know for now is that is better for her to stay with you Dean. So promise you'll take care of her" he finish letting Dean speechless and Corinne ready to protest

" But you said…." Corinne tied to speak but Cass stopped her . "But I …" she tried again but he cut her off again.

He look at her again " You're staying with the brothers and that's my last word. You're safer and I can find you faster . I wouldn't ask you thins if wasn't for all of you. " he explain her

" Cass but I…" she try to explain herself but she stopped

" Is Sam so hard to handle?" Cass ask her

" GOD NO!" she answer annoyed about the question

" You don't want Dean near you?" he ask again. She shrug and pause for a moment

" Sure not!" she said quickly pausing for a moment and continue after " What I mean is… I don't… Me….. shit!" she finish and Dean smile a bit

" Good! Then you and Jess are staying with the boys for a while" he finish and vanish again letting us staring at each other. Corinne felt uncomfortable about the previous situation and give all a large forced smile "Welcome back Sam" she said breaking the silence

" As that could save you this time" Sam replay knowing what Corinne were trying to do

" Don't you dare using me like this again" he add teasing her more making Corinne hit his arms with anger

" Ok ok we got that" Dean tease her while she give him a glare

" Don't make me remember you were staring at me Winchester so we're even" she replay making Dean swallow and calm down.

" Damn woman" he said slowly

" I heard that" she add with a smirk


	7. Chapter 7

**~Jess POV~**

" Ok so what now?" I ask breaking the tension and teasing moments between them

"We go back to what we know to do best: Hunting" Corinne answer me very sure on what she want ready to hear that she will kick some ass soon. That was the spirit I was looking for quite some time in her.

"Is that ok with you two?" she look at the brothers

"Sure" they answer in unison.

"Ok then. But before we speak about a new hunt can I have few words with you Sam?" she ask friendly

He look at her for a moment almost waiting for the others reaction and finally replaying a shortly " OK"

We look at them going outside and after look at each other as "what the hell do they have to speak in private?" but we let it be. I supposed it was something that happened that day when she enter in the panic room. Dean's expression calmed down a bit and Bobby was nowhere to be seen .

**~Corinne POV~**

We went outside and Sam was the first one to leave the house. He took a seat on the trunk of the impala letting me follow. He sat there for a while avoiding my look as much as he could. I knew he felt guilty not only for harm me but for everything that happened. The blood, Dean, Bobby the entire situation , he felt lonely and he also felt scared of having a discussion with Dean after all this.

He didn't want the others to watch him like a freak, he didn't want others to guilty him for what he is and definitely he didn't want to become what he hates the most. I took a seat next to him placing a hand on his back and caresses friendly making him look at me for the first time.

"Why you do all this? Why don't you hate me like the others?" he ask me with a voice almost hurt

" Because you don't deserve me to hate you Sam. You need help, is true but hating you will be the last think I will do ." I answer with a smile looking into his eyes to make sure he understand well what I just told him

" Thank you for being there that day" he replay avoiding my look again

" Sam you don't have to thank me for that. I just save you for injuring yourself …" and he cut me off with "….and I end injuring you"

" It was nothing Sam. Just a little cut " I show him my arm to make him see that the cut is completely healed now. " I don't know how you untie yourself from that bed but if I didn't get in the panic room that moment God know what could have happened ."

"I know. I don't know what happened either. I guess the power I had in that moment …." He replay stopping at a certain point. I knew it hurts him to speak about it and I didn't force him to. I knew what he felt in that moment and I refuse to let continue.

" Sam!...Me and Jess will stay around for a while as Cass ask us to and personally I will do everything to help you if you need me but I want you to promise me that you'll let me, us help you. Dean is worried about you and no matter how tough he can be sometimes his biggest weakness is you Sam. He love's you more than you could even imagine. I don't know you guys for long but I can feel, I can see and this is more than enough . " I told him trying to be as honest I could

"He may give you a long, drama brother speech but he's right Sam. I also know the last think you need right now is your brotherly speech but you can't avoid it for long. So if you ask me is better for you to have a discussion now because if you let the time pass will be harder and harder. The tension will increase and we have missions to finish, innocent people to save and son of a bitches to kill " I add trying to be frank and funny in the same time.

He look at me and smile. I nod and I did few steps to enter the house again where I knew the others are waiting for us but as soon as I open the door Sam hug me tight . I hug him back trying to comfort him as much as I could.

"Thank you for everything Corinne" he whisper while hugging me.

"Don't mention it handsome" I answer smiling teasing him a bit.

**~Jess POV~**

" Ok ready to discuss this new hunt now?" I asked looking at Sam , Dean Corinne and Bobby. With my arms crossed

" Not yet Jess" Corinne answer giving Sam a look and he catch it. Seamed he knew what that look meant and smiling fade he look at Dean

"Dean can we speak for a minute?" Sam ask with a slow voice trying to keep his straight and find the courage for what will come next.

Dean look at Corinne and Corinne look at him smiling friendly as she was giving him the message "just go" .He nod and with a serious voice he answer " Sure. Let's go outside"

Sam went outside and Dean follow but Corinne took his hand stopping him for a moment "Easy there tiger. In this moment he doesn't need an angry brother but a brotherhood support. I will be here if you guys need me" she said more like a whisper looking into his eyes and Dean following the move.

While the brothers were outside I took a seat on the couch and Corinne next to me. I had my laptop in my arms doing some research and Corinne try to point few things about the next hunt we were attending . From time to time we could hear the brothers having a very angry conversation but we try to focus on out job.

Bobby look on the window assuring himself they don't start fighting and throwing punches to each other which they didn't by the way.

A silent moment could be sense for a moment but end tragically with a door slamming hard.

"Could you be more gentle with my door, boy?" Bobby look at Dean angry

" Sorry Bobby" he replay avoiding looks and seating next to Corinne.

"So what was that hunt all about?" he ask her covering his face with his hands trying to calm down.

"Are you ok?" she ask more like a whisper

" Yeah(pause)… Yeah I am "

" Yeah sure you are" she answer ironically as he could lie to her. I smile and look back in my laptop.

"So…?" he ask again

" So !" she answer back" I find some articles about people dieing in mysterious conditions, police find some kind of strange herbs at the place they find the victims and they suppose a serial killer is doing all this but if you ask me is witchcraft" she add

" Ok. So we're hitting the road in 30 minutes. Get ready " he tell her taking a beer from the cooler

" Oki Dokie" She tease and he smile

"Let's get out stuffs ready Jess" she close the book dragging me in the room so we can pack

" You know. I don't think I like this shit of hunting with them " I told her .

" I know Jess. We never did this before but we don't have a choice" she answer packing her stuffs

" Why we don't ? what do you mean? Corinne we've been acting very strange lately. All this Dean and Sam stuffs and the way you speak with them, the way you treat them as they were long time friends and after this angel boy …is there something you didn't tell me or you have a crush on Dean?" I ask her quite angry

" Ohh c'mon Jess. I'm only trying to help Dean I don't have a crush. Do you see me ready for a relationship right now? I make a big effort handle myself right now so what make you think I will accept the others do it for me ? Or what make you think I will put all this is Dean's shoulders? He have enough by his own Jess and NO I don't have a crush because I don't want nobody near me in this moments, at last not till I find out who am I and why I do have this abilities, why I start having them 2 years ago and all this crappy shit from my life. " she answer me with fear in her voice and a desire to keep distance for everything and everybody

" It is something I have to tell you tough but as much as I tried this week I never got the chance to speak with you about it." She add seating on the bed

" what is it Corinne?" I ask her confused

" Remember the day you and Bobby went out to fix that car? Well I come here ,took a shower and fall asleep. Cass just pop out in my sleep and told me things…." She stop

"What kind of things?" I ask her worried

" He told me he knew about my abilities and that I have to help Dean." She stop pointing at the door and continue " You could see him, he hates to show vulnerability in front of others ,he hate showing weakness and refuse to speak with the others about his problems but due to my abilities I'm the only one who can understand him without asking questions because I can feel everything he does . Cass told me he is important in this war but if he continue like this he may fail. He ask me to stay around and help him do the right things, offer him the support he needs and that nobody else can give him because nobody else apart me know what's really going on inside his heart." She finish looking at me and I fix her with my look as well.

I never realize that but Cass was right. That explain why she spoke with Sam outside, why Sam ask Dean to speak earlier and all this teasing things between her and Dean . It was her way to get him out from his world and making him concentrate more on his real duties. Only now I was able to see that she didn't had a crush on Dean and that only think she tried to do was to help him. I hug her and she hug me back but the moment was ruined by Dean

" What the hell take you so lung ladies?"

"We're coming Dean" she answer looking at me. "Jess they don't know about my abilities . Please keep it this way" she ask me almost begging as I could betray my best friend ever.

"You don't have to mention that .Let's go" and doing few steps outside the room I turn to face her smiling "Oh and I have to tell you something myself"

"What?" she ask me worried

"If you don't have a crush with Dean I do have on Sam so if we share rooms or beds make sure you share with Dean" I told her with a large smile and she roll her eyes start laughing soon after

"Jess…you're unbelievable but take care with that. You may get hurt" she answer me

"Why? Because of the demon blood thing and all that happened?" I ask her

" Is not the blood think is the way he feels right now .I don't find him capable of thinking on something more with a girl in this period of his life"

" I know but if you can be Dean's angel girl why I can't be Sam's evil girl?" I answer with a smirk making her laughing

"Sounds faire to me " she add making me proud of what I just told her

"Now let's go or my angel boy and you're evil guy's gonna kill us " she push me to the stairs .She can be funny when she want it but with "my evil guy" she really mean it but with "her angel boy " was just a metaphor and somehow I felt sorry for her because Dean seam a great guy and handsome …well I'm not blind either.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ready to go you two?" Dean ask impatient

" Yap we are" Corinne answer as she can't wait to hit the road again

"Ok but we'll going with you guys" I add and Corinne give me a confused glare

"Oh no. I'm not letting my baby here" she answer me with a threatening tone pointing at her car making Sam roll his eyes.

"Not you too Corinne!" Sam exclaim making me giggle and Corinne give him a smirk.

"Sorry Sam but is my car and I love her and I won't let it here"

"Nothing bad will happened with your car Corinne. I will take care of it. Beside Jess is right. One car is better than 2. You have to focus on the case not on the cars" Bobby try to calm her down a bit

"You may do good to take care of my baby Bobby or help me God I won't care your older than me " she threaten and Bobby laugh as all the others. She was funny…at last for us .

Furious she place her bags in the Impala and seat on the backseat angry for letting her beloved car in Bobby's yard.

"Bobby's gonna take care of it Corinne" Sammy tried to calm her down.

"Yeah whatever" she answer taking off her shoes and putting her feats on the backseat to make herself more comfortable while Dean prepare to give her a "lovely" replay but when he show she take the shoes off he just smirk .

"Don't worry Dean. I'm not taking revenge on your car" she answer looking on the window.

"Glad to hear that" he answer happy

"Mind some rock?" he ask me and Corinne

"hell yeah it does" I told him angry because I hate rock .

"I guess you don't have a choice Jess. Not this time" he answer me with a smirk starting the radio .

"You'll so gonna pay for this Dean Winchester" I threaten him

"Anytime Jess" he answer .God I hated him in that moment . I hate rock ,I hate car obsessed persons…well apart Corinne ."This drive is gonna last an eternity" I told to myself.

We drive for 2 hours already and Dean decide to stop the music. "Thanks God" I think again. Corinne was sleeping ,Sam researching , Dean lost in his driving and I was boring and hungry. "Can we stop to get some food?" I ask exasperated after so much silence and driving .

"That sounds good " Dean answer

"At last we agree on something" I said ironically

"Well don't get to excited about it. Won't happened again …at last not in the near future anyway"

I refuse to answer Dean. He was a jerk sometimes. We finally stop at a restaurant and I get out taking a deep breath and streaking my legs . God it was good. Sam follow my move and Corinne was still sleeping.

"I think we should wake her up " I said making a move to wake up Corinne when Dean grab my hand and push me back. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" I ask angry

"Let her sleep. we'll buy something for her after before we come back" he told me friendly. I look at her and I realize she was covered with Dean's lather jacket sleeping peacefully . I smile and make my move inside the restaurant

We took a table and I get shocked to hear Dean's order. God how much this man can eat? I look at Sam who give me a smile and after at Dean who give me a smirk. I order a burger and a coffee and Sam just a coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want nothing to eat Sam?" I ask worried

"No is ok. I'm not hungry right now" he answer back friendly

We sat there for almost 40 minutes and when we get back at the Impala Corinne was still sleeping. I laugh and the boys too. "This girl can sleep" Sam said looking at her.

Dean came 10 minutes after with a bag in his right hand and a coffee in the other one. He open the door of the car and seeing her still sleeping close the door slowly making as less noise as he can. Sam look at him confused and I did the same. From Sam's reaction I could see Dean doesn't care often about the others but this time he was acting like a real gentleman around her .

**~Corinne POV~**

I was so mad because I had to let my baby at Bobby's house but they were right. 2 cars didn't help. We had things more important to focus right now than cars…but is was my baby…ahh I hated this.

The road seam without an end so finally I fall asleep . I don't know for how long but it seamed an eternity. I could hear noises around and a car door closing slowly and I finally open my eyes. I sow Jess beside me, Sam looking at me and smile and I could hear Dean was angry about something.

" Damn I wake her up" he said and I wasn't sure if was for the others or more for himself.

"No you didn't. I think I sleep to much. Why you guys didn't wake me up?" I ask trying to look at them

"Because Dean didn't let us" Jess and Sam replayed in the same time making me smile. Dean punch his brother's arm

"Owch that hurts, Jerk " Sam replayed

" Stop crying , Bitch" Dean add

I look on the window and I sow we're affront of a restaurant ."Ohh I'm starving. Let's eat something guys" I told them ready to get out of the car but Jess stop me.

"We've already eaten " she replay with a smile

"You what?" I spat…."you've been there eating and let me sleep in the car?" I ask pissed off

"Well I think you should thanks Dean here for that" she replayed ironically

He look at me with a sad face "It was my fault. I didn't want to wake you up. I thought you need that nap. Anyway this is for you" he give me the box with a burger and some fries and a coffee that I so much need in that moment." I didn't knew what to buy so I order the same for you"

"Is ok Dean. Thank you." I calm down a bit and answer friendly." THE SAME FOR ME? What that suppose to mean? Ohh let me guess you order the same for you" I answer laughing letting the others speechless

I mean I don't know why but I couldn't feel angry with him by taking care of me that way. I didn't need that nap to much but I feel better now that I sleep few hours. It was nice of him to do that for me and after the "damn I wake her up" was also sweet. He felt guilty by waking me up and that was something nobody did for me before. As much as I hate to accept it Dean was the only one who cared about me without knowing anything and I hated myself for what I knew will come next .

" That's all?" Jess and Sam ask in the same time again. I took a sip from my coffee and ask "What?"

"that's all you have to tell him? I mean you yell at us and now that's everything you have to tell him?" Sam ask me confused almost angry. I roll my eyes and smile

" Are you jealous Sammy?" raising my eyebrow and giving him a smirk

"Unbelievable!" he pouts and look at Dean "you're a damn lucky man sometimes" and Dean replay with a smirk

Soon after we hit the road again. "How much do we have?" I ask finishing my coffee and my burger

"One more hour and we're there" Dean answer me while I sat more comfortable on my seat. I look on the window and felt a strange smell . A mixture between oil, man's lotion and old lather . I try to figure out the source when I notice I was covered with Dean's leather jacket. I don't know why but I took it and cover my body even better keeping it close .I smiled and look in the review mirror for a second and I sow Dean looking back.

Our eyes meet for a second. He smiled and I did the same holding the jacket even closer.

"Tell me if you want it back" I said looking on the window again

"You can keep it " he replayed still looking at me in the review mirror but I didn't cared. I loved the smell of that jacket so I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. It smells just like….Dean.

**~Dean POV~**

Even since we leave Bobby's house I tried to focus on our next mission but I wasn't able to. I keep quite trying to relax listening my favorite songs but my discussion with Sam was still running in my mind, the apocalypse ,the thought I may lose Sam if he continue this way and so on. The music didn't helped me much in that moment so I close the radio and keeping my eyes on the road.

Sam was reading something on his laptop, Jess was looking on the window and Corinne was sleeping. I keep looking at her for a while unsure about what I was doing. She seamed so peaceful in her sleep. She had her feats on the seat and she look like a sleeping little girl. I smile and look at the road again

The music didn't helped much but this silence was killing me even more. As much as I would like to focus on our next job I couldn't. I felt weak and tired of this life. All I wanted in that moment was a peaceful place to live in, to have my brother with me and had a normal life. I was tired of hunting things that others run off, I was tired playing hero for everybody….i was tired being worried about Sam, I was tired of everything

"Can we stop to get some food?" someone finally break the silence. I look to see how it was…"Ohh Jess" I said into my mind

"That sounds good" I replayed .I was starving and stopping for a bit was definitely something to get me out from my world at last for a moment. When we stopped Jess and Sam get out of the car and I was looking at Corinne. She didn't wake up and seeing her sleeping so good I didn't want to wake her up. I cover her with my jacket to keep her warm and I follow the others. Something inside wanted Corinne to follow us , I liked to have her around and as much as I realize that I didn't like the feeling.

I didn't like feeling strange away from her and I didn't like her away from me . I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts and order. The waitress was hot but for the first time I didn't want to flirt with nobody. I didn't want nobody close apart her….apart Corinne.

I look on the window toward the car hoping that maybe she will wake up and join us in the restaurant but she didn't. I look at Sam and Jess and they seam pretty comfortable with each other. I was happy to see that. Sam was always the friendly kind of guy ,the one who always wanted a normal life, stable home, family and friends. He maybe doesn't have all that but he always tried to be friendly with everybody that worth a try .

After we finish our lunch Sam and jess get back to the car while I buy something for Corinne. I didn't knew what she like to eat so I order a burger, some fries and a coffee .

When I get back to the car Corinne was still sleeping. I smile and shake my head in disbelieve "This girl can sleep some good hours" I think to myself trying to close the door as slowly as I could to don't wake her up. Unfortunately I didn't make it.

"Damn I wake her up" I said angry getting the others attention on me. I didn't look at them as I knew they will have something to comment about it when I hear Corinne telling me it wasn't my fault. When she sow the restaurant outside she thought we just stop to grab some food and told us to go inside but when we told her we already eat she was pissed.

"Just great" I said to myself waiting for her to yell or something and more after my stupid brother and Jess told her it was my fault that nobody wake her up. I was waiting for her to say something but seeing the bag with her food and the coffee she smiles and told me it was ok.

"Ok not yelling no slapping no nothing?" I said to myself still waiting for something to happened but NOTHING. We hit the road again and I smiled. She dress my jacket tightening around her body and I keep looking at her in the review mirror from time to time..

"Tell me if you want it back" she told me catching my eyes in the review mirror "You can keep it" I answer with the smile. The jacket was bigger than her normal size but she look good in it. God I started like her even more and I didn't like it at all but as much as I could try it I couldn't keep myself away. 30 minutes after we reach the destination.

"Ok here we are. Is better to find a motel ,get some rooms and think on our next move" I announce them

"Is ok with me" Jess answer

I drive till the nearest motel I find ,finally stopping the car in the parking lot.

"You 2 go get some rooms while me and Jess get the bags from the car" Sam told me and Corinne. I give her an odd look but he chose to ignore it. I get out of the car and Corinne follow my move.

"Uhm… I guess you can take it back now" she said looking at the jacket and laugh

" Yeah I guess someone's gonna get scared to see you wearing it inside" I replay teasing her a bit and making her hit my arm playful

We went inside and we couldn't see nobody at the reception. "Someone here" Corinne ask louder

"Ohh sorry. I was checking some rooms. What can do for such a beautiful couple?" the lady ask letting us speechless

"Well actually we.." I start but she cut me off

"We need 2 rooms please" she answer friendly

"Two? But I have a room with double bed if you want" the lady said again

"Is very kind of you but you see we're not actually a couple" Corinne explain friendly

"Oh I see" the woman answer with a sad expression on her face "To bad. You two look great together " the lady insist

"Thank you" Corinne answer with a smile

"I'm gonna get the papers for you to sign and the keys"

"Sure " she answer as friendly as before

Corinne look at me but I avoid her look. "Ohh don't tell me you blush Dean" she tease me making me look at her

"Do you see me blushing?" I answer pissed

She look at me and laugh, "Ok don't get mad" she raise her hands in defeat " Is not my fault I'm a beautiful girl who look good with every man next to her "she continue teasing taking the papers from the lady and sign them. "Thank you" she smile at her and took the keys

She let me speechless with every replay and this doesn't happened often in my case.

"what the hell was all that about?" I stop and ask her before we meet the others

"What?" she asked me with a innocent voice

"_Is not my fault I'm a beautiful girl who look good with every man next to her _. What that suppose to mean?" I ask confused making her smile

"Dean I thought you can recognize a joke when you hear it but apparently I was Wrong " she answer disappointed

"I'm sorry. I thought you mean something else."

"Something like what?" she ask confused making me realize she never meant everything she said. She did it to get the rooms and cut that lady off from continue with the craps but she didn't mean it not even a sec. Stupid me.

"I don't know. that's why I asked you" I answer trying to stop the conversation there before was to late. She finally smile and make her move toward the car stopping suddenly and looking at me confused

"So what? Are you trying to tell me I'm not beautiful enough?" she ask me trying to tease me again

I roll my eyes and continue to move toward the car. "Oh C'mon Dean. I was kidding " she said behind me with a louder voice so I can hear her.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Jess POV~**

While Dean and Corinne went to get the rooms I was alone with Sam for the first time. I look at him and he was quite while get his bags out of the car. I could see he didn't feel comfortable with the situation either and maybe me and Corinne were a "plus" in the team that he didn't accept either.

I took my bags and I keep quite.

"Are you ok?" Sam ask me

" Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I ask back avoiding his look and pretending I'm busy with the bags.

"I don't know. You're quite" he answer with a friendly voice

I give him a glare "Look how's speaking. Mister Talkative Guy" and roll my eyes while he smile for the first time.

"I guess is because of everything that happened lately. "

"Sam let's focus more on this hunt and forget a little about what happened last week ok? I don't say I want to ignore it either but I guess you need some time to think and focus on something else. The last you need right now is someone to piss you of with this matter every 5 seconds. I don't know about Dean but me and Corinne ain't the type" I answer firmly because I didn't like to see him sad. He had enough with all this whole situation. I didn't want to be the one to remember him about his life with each word I say.

"You and Corinne are great girls Jess. Thank you very much" he answer with his puppy dog eyes that were melting my heart in that moment.

"No sorry or thank you between friends. Sure this if you accept us as friends" I add smiling

He pause a bit and after he smile and nod. "Yeah I guess we are…or we can be "

"Good. Nice to meet you. I'm Jess Miller" I told him as I was ready to start from zero again and tie a beautiful friendship ignoring the crush I had on him

He laugh and shake my hand "Sam Winchester. Pleasure is all mine"

"Ohh Dean is coming and he look pissed" Sam add looking at Dean

"Hey dude. what's wrong?" Sam ask his brother but he didn't answer . I look behind and Corinne had a very large smile on her face so I supposed she teased him or something happened inside. I smile seeing her and she smile back at me hitting Dean's arm

" I was kidding so stop acting like a hurt girl" she told him playfully

" I'm not acting like a girl" Dean replayed pissed

"Sure you don't" she roll her eyes

" So who's sharing with who?" Sam ask

"I'm sharing with Jess and you with Dean. Sounds fair to me" Corinne answer with a large ironical smile.

"Is so unfair" I whisper to Corinne and she laugh

"I'm such a bitch that you don't want to share with me anymore?" she answer back as a whisper while I give her a smirk and she hit my arm. "I'm so going to remember that Jess" she threatened me with a smile

We took our bags and get inside the room while the boys did the same. We had room 215 and they got 216. As soon as we get inside Corinne took some clean clothes from her bag and get into the bathroom for a hot shower while I was flipping some TV channels waiting my turn to heaven (hot shower).

I knew she will spend as much time as she needs in there because hot showers were always her way of relaxing and clear her mind.

"Finally" I said pissed hearing the bathroom's door opening watching her getting out wrapped in her towel, with her wet hair stepping slowly in the room almost lost in her own thoughts. What a news!

" Uhm.. what?" she asked like cut from her own world.

" Never mind zombie girl " I answered taking my clothes and going to have my so much wanted shower letting Corinne alone in the room.

**~ Sam's POV~**

I find myself in the same room with Dean after days and is an awkward silence between us, the same silence I expect coming . I knew he was still mad, I knew there was nothing I could do or say to make things change. I took a sit on my bed placing my bags on the floor trying to figure what to say but nothing came up.

"You gonn' sit there all day? We have a case to finish" I suddenly hear Dean's voice taking me back to reality.

" Uh..yeah… I know that. I just …" I tried to answer but no coherent line got out so I gave up.

" Won't you ask the girls to join us?" I asked confused seeing him having a chilling moment resting his body on the table drinking a beer peacefully as nothing was going on. He looked on the window and back at me with a serious look. " I think they need some rest. Besides we know nothing about what's going on. We should take a look and call them if we find something or get some clues"

I nod knowing he was right and took a fast shower before joining Dean again in the room. I opened my laptop and look for similar cases, police reports or weird deaths lifting my head even now and then to look at Dean, wondering what might be in his mind but always end up looking back into my laptop not really focusing on the case. I shut it down and went to sit on my bed still keeping my eyes on Dean and his moves like expecting him to explode in each moment. After an hour or watching him without letting him know he fall asleep and I did the same soon after that.

" Get up" I've heard a strange voice and something pushing me. I wake up and sow 2 men with their face covered with their guns toward me.

"You think you can switch on the apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?" one of them ask me letting me speechless trying to understand who they are. I look at the other one for a second seeing how he was waking Dean up as well.

" Look, I can explain ok? " I said in an attempt to make them calm down before pulling the trigger as Dean gave them an attentive look " Walt is that you? Oh and you must be Roy. Yeah, sure you are. What up boys?" I could hear Dean saying looking at him for a second trying not to move to much seeing the guys uncovering their faces looking at Dean but making sure I don't move from my bed either hearing a bang and myself crushing on my bed from where my movie cut off.

**~Dean POV~**

" Shoot him." Walt snap at Roy eyeing me but I look at my brother laying in that bed shoot in his heart. Anger and all kind of feelings were mixed in my heart in that moment looking back at both of the idiots in front of my eyes

**"** Shooting Sam was right, but Dean... " Roy answers almost scared

**"**He made us and we just snuffed his brother, idiot. You wanna spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester is on your ass, 'cause I don't. Shoot him." Walt span again but Roy hesitates once again

**"** Go ahead, Roy. Do it. But I'm gonna warn you - when I come back, I'm gonna be pissed" I said clenching my teeth and feeling myself falling on the bed thinking at my brother in the same time wondering if this is it? If this is how should end and if this is not the end then where is Sam?


End file.
